Yahiko's Sister
by nioshireami
Summary: Yahiko may have been orphaned but he does have family out there. A sister long forgotten is back in the picture but can Yahiko learn to accept his "new sibling" and keep her away from his "perverted" friends. Rating subject to change.
1. Prolouge

**Yahiko's Sister**

_Why? Why were we separated? It hurts to be so far apart. Whose decision was it for us to grow up apart? Certainly not mine; or yours. How cruel was fate; to separate us right as we were getting attached. Do you miss me the way I miss you? I miss you more and more everyday. Do you still remember me? I remember playing with you for hours never getting bored; you were just the cutest little baby! Hold on little brother I'm going to find you. I'm sorry it has taken so long. I'm coming Yahiko!_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! Just a note in the spirit of Rurouni Kenshin I will be writing names as they would be said in Japan, meaning Last name first, followed by the first name. Sorry if that confuses anybody but it just seemed appropriate. I also wanted to say I will not be using Japanese words randomly in between English like for two reasons: 1) Most times it is not grammatically correct; for example when people use the Japanese word for romantic love to say they love playing a sport instead of the phrase for loving things that literally translated would be 'I very much like'. 2) I HATE using Roomaji. HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE IT! It breeds people who don't know Japanese walking around annoying Japanese speakers claiming to know how to say words that either don't exist or have just had their pronunciation butchered. And for those of you reading Ultimatum, the Roomaji used in that was NOT by choice. I had it originally in Kanji and Hiragana, but my version of Microsoft word at the time wouldn't save the document because it couldn't understand the characters so I had to use it because it was an essential part of the plot. Anyway that's the deal so enjoy _Yahiko's Sister_!

**A/N2: **For the purposes of my story the time line will be thoroughly f*%!$! Sorry there is no other way to say it… Yahiko has still been with Kenshin and the gang for a while but he is still 10 years old… And Megumi is with the gang too… so yeah. Sorry but that's why its and not ha ha

**Yahiko's Sister**

**Chapter 1**

"What are you doing?!" the restaurant owner screamed angrily. Myojin Mirikanna was… In trouble… Not surprising really but important because this is where our story begins.

Meet Myojin Mirikanna, age 19. She stands at height of 154 cm with pale skin and impossibly long hair of the deepest black. Her eyes, probably her most striking feature, were a forest green with flecks of gold around the iris and surrounded by several dark thick lashes. She was traditionally dressed in Chinese style Kimono's from her travels, however currently she was wearing a hostess kimono for a part time job she had most recently acquired due to insufficient funds. Traveling through Asia alone in search of a little brother that is no longer a baby, using his baby portraits isn't cheap, and obviously also not very effective.

Now why was Mirikanna in trouble this time? Oh something about reservations and turning people away, or something like that. A simple mistake right?

"Are you even listening to me? Are you deaf? Are you stupid?" The manager continued ranting. Mirikanna was not deaf, or stupid, but she definitely was not listening. She had heard the same speech over and over and over again during her week here. She just had to wait until he finished apologize and smile just right and she would be forgiven, possibly even given more pay. Men; they were all the same.

"I'm sorry sir! I must have written the names down wrong! I will do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again!" She said bowing. She flashed him a small smile trying to get forgiveness as she had before, same as always. She heard the manager sigh and she internally smirked in triumph.

"Miss Myojin, you are a very sweet girl but I don't think being a hostess is the job for you." He said solemnly. Mirikana's head snapped up to look at him.

"I do agree. I told you I am a really good cook. I am glad we can agree to move me somewhere else." She said cheerfully. He sighed again.

"I don't think you understand Mirikanna. I mean maybe this establishment isn't for you. You are a very attractive girl, a blind man could see that, and as a host you have attracted many new customers to come in, but you have lost the restaurant almost as many guests as you've gained. I know you mentioned cooking but I am fully staffed and I am worried you would find a way to hurt yourself in the kitchen. You aren't exactly the most poised…" That was an understatement. Mirikanna was a grade A, class 1 klutz. She somehow ended up being the only member of her family not to gain the grace of a martial artist. Sure she looked delicate and graceful, she was smart, attractive, was a good cook and an okay singer, but if there was a space that allowed for movement Mirikanna could find a way to get hurt by it. How she could be around knives and fire to cook but couldn't get more than 20 ft without tripping on a good day was a mystery to everyone around her.

The manger waved his hand in front of her face snapping her out of the daze she had fallen into. "Did you hear me Mirikanna?"

"Right; so waitressing then." She said beginning to panic. She hadn't made nearly enough money to get to the next city to continue looking for her brother. Granted she should check tis city first but should she fail she would rather have the necessary funds to get to the next city instead of being forced to surround her self with another disappointment. She would never give up no, but she didn't think her heart could take getting comfortable somewhere and having to leave to continue her search.

"NO! ahem… I mean No. I am sorry to do this to such a sweet girl, but I have to let you go." He said sounding genuinely sorry. Mirikanna's face fell but she nodded and slowly walked to the back room to change out of her uniform for the last time.

Mirikanna came out in her lilac Chinese style kimono. Her hair was redone in her usual extravagant design with most of her hair in a high tight bun and what was left at the bottom was weaved flawlessly into two thin braids on either side at the base of her neck. The braids were then folded back up into two small loops tied by a ribbon. The excess from the loops was then tucked and weaved to decorate the bun and clips and ribbons to match the kimono topped off the hair style. She looked beautiful the only thing out of place was the tear filled eyes and the frown set on her face.

She walked out of the restaurant and into town square with her earnings. The owner gave her a small sad wave as she exited. Mrikanna tried to smile back at him but couldn't manage it. She was too depressed. She tucked the envelope holding her earnings into a small pocket in her kimono while walking and thinking. There was no point in wallowing forever, her time would be much better spent looking for Yahiko or a place to stay that was cheap enough to fit her budget. Sighing she continued walking through the town head down not at all watching where she was going probably bumping many people as she trekked, not that she took any notice.

The town was lively and happy that morning it seemed. Perhaps it was merely the fact that Mirikanna was so sad that everyone seemed happier than her. She looked around; there were children playing, families shopping, men gambling, women sweeping. The usual, daily life.

'I wish I could have that kind of happy carefree life.' She thought to herself sighing again. Then her mood swung, violently, and she was angry. 'Why must I have such depressing thoughts?! I need to stay positive! What would Yahiko think?! Stupid Mirikanna! Maybe I should just stop thinking if I can't stay positive and on track!' Mirikanna nodded with a new resolve and continued on. This time head held high and a smile on her face. Mirikanna had taken about two steps before she was hit in the shin by a small red ball.

"Suzume! Now look what you did! You hit the pretty lady! Say sorry!" A little girl in a green kimono said to a smaller child dressed in red who Mirikanna assumed to be Suzume. The two girls walked closer to Mirikanna who had picked up the ball. The smaller one had tears in her eyes as she walked up to Mirikanna and bowed.

"S-s-sowwy…" She said sniffling. Mirikanna's heart broke for the poor child. She had always had a soft spot for small children. She bent down to be on the same level with the two girls.

"It's ok sweetie, it didn't bother me at all. My name's Mirikanna what's yours?" She said smiling sweetly and handing back the ball. The smaller of the two wiped her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Suzume." She said quietly. Mirikanna smiled at her and looked to the taller, older of the two. The girl blushed.

"I'm Ayame." She said shyly, "I'm sorry about hitting you. We promise to be more careful next time!" she said rushing it out.

"Yeah, carefu!" Suzume mimicked. Mirikanna grinned and patted them both on the head.

"Ok, now, who are you here with? I can't imagine anyone letting two pretty little girls like you wander around town alone." Mirikanna asked. Ayame and Suzume giggled to each other at being called pretty.

"We not as pretty as lady. We here with Kennii." Suzume said cutely. Mirikanna smiled back.

"Well I think you both just might be prettier than me. But what do you say we find this Kennii and have him decide ok?" The girls nodded and Mirikanna took each of their hands ready to walk them through the square. They hadn't gone more than a few feet before they heard a voice.

"Ayame?! Suzume?! Where are you?" A gentle voice of a man called out.

'Wow things are getting easier already, guess all I really did have to do was be positive.' Mirikanna thought to herself. The girls ran towards the voice and Mirikanna turned to see the man she assumed to be the girl's father. She was shocked at what she found however.

The Man before her was most definitely not the father of Ayame and Suzume. He had red hair and startling blue eyes. There was an X shaped scar on the left side of his face beneath his eye. He wore a purple haori and white hakama. He had a gentle smile on his face and graceful calming air about him. She could tell by the adoring look Ayame and Suzume were giving him that he was good with children also. She then noticed the sword tied to his side. But it was in a defensive position so he couldn't be dangerous, could he?

'Not many people carry swords like that, but that doesn't automatically make him a threat, does it? Maybe I should escape now just to be safe.' Mirikanna thought beginning to take a step backwards but she froze her position when Ayame and Suzume pointed towards her smiling.

The man with them looked up at her and smiled a small smile. He stood up picking up Suzume also as he rose. He gripped Ayame's hand as he walked towards Mirikanna. Mirikanna felt her heart rate speed up but forced a smile from her lips as she looked into the faces of the beaming children.

"This is the pretty lady Kennii! Miss Mirikanna." Ayame said fondly.

"Yeah! Pretty lady Kennii!" Suzume repeated adorably. Mirikanna couldn't help but smile at her and apparently neither could he.

"Hello miss pretty lady Mirikanna." The man said bowing deeply to Mirikanna. "I am Himura Kenshin. Thank you for finding and keeping Ayame and Suzume for me. I am very grateful" He said. Mirikanna blushed and just nodded at him she wasn't used to people bowing to her.

Ayame and Suzume looked to each other smiling. Ayame then tugged on Kenshin hand until he knelt down to her level. She whispered something in Kenshin's ear loud enough so that only he and Suzume heard. Mirikanna saw a blush stain the man the man's cheeks as the girls giggled. Kenshin stood up again and looked at Mirikanna with a blush still coloring his cheeks.

"Um… Miss Mirikanna? We, as in Ayame, Suzume, and I would um… well we were wondering if you would like to; if you aren't busy, have dinner with us?" He said shyly.

Mirikanna froze considering the offer. On the one hand, she didn't have disposable income to buy herself food, at the restaurant she ate free and here was an offer for a free meal. On the other hand, she still had yet to find a place to stay and more importantly, she didn't know anything about this man and this could be very dangerous. But an even more appetizing prospect was the idea that he and his family might have information on her brother. Mirikanna looked at the trio and the pleading looks on the girls faces helped her to decide. She was nodding before she realized what she was doing and began following them home while the two girls took turns chasing each other around Kenshin and her. She smiled at their antics and didn't notice Kenshin leaning over her until she felt his breath ghost across the shell of her ear.

"By the way, you win." He said quietly. Both of them blushed as Mirikanna realized what he was talking about.

'Wow. I should NOT be letting him get to me. I don't even know his true motives or anything. But he is so gentle and innocent it hard not too… I'll just stay on my guard." Mirikanna thought. 'Wow I have had some pretty good coor-' Suddenly Mirikanna fell forward, tripping on something foreign object that no one could see and only she could trip over. 'I stand corrected.' She thought as she hit the ground, hard. Her other three companions surrounded her as she attempted to help herself up thoroughly embarrassed.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**A/N:** So there's chapter one. Sorry it took so long to post this! But I want to also say that If I sounded like a bitch in the first A/N I didn't mean to. I'm really not but I couldn't help it I didnt know how else to explain it. If anyone wishes to beta this please let me know and please review. This is totally revamped from my original Yahiko's sister and I am Desperate for feedback. I need to know if this sucks and how badly and if I should just totally give up on this story. Please let me know either way, thanks.


End file.
